What Girls Want
by MarielleAine
Summary: WARNING: TAKARI!!!! There is a little bit of Mimato and a very TINY amount of Taiora also, an extremely tiny amount of Izlie, but it IS there.R & R, No flames


What Girls Want

By: ~Kari~

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! I don't own anything.

This is a Takari, it's kinda like the movie "What Women Want" but different, and the song Matt sings… he didn't make it up it's by BBMAK but lets pretend Matt made it up. BTW "- saying something '-thinking something '"&'''-thinking but TK can hear it. On with the show!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That was such a good movie!" said Yolei as all the digi-destined (and Jun) young, and old (except Michael and Willis) exited the Movie Theater. 

"I thought I was going to find out what women want!" exclaimed Matt. 

"You know what I want and that's good enough, right?" Mimi said. 

"Mimi, I think everyone knows what you want. Clothes, money, makeup, cute boys, etc." Tai remarked. 

"Why does everyone gang up on me all the time?!" said Mimi, pouting.

Matt turned around fell to his knee and, in a joking sort of manner, began to sing, "Don't you know I will stand up for you no matter what you're going through. I'm still on your side. Anytime, day or night. Don't care if it's wrong or right. I'm still on your side!"

"Aw! Matt you are such a charmer!" said Mimi.

"Dude, did you come up with that off the top of your head?" asked Tai.

"Yup" he replied. 

"Catchy" said Izzy.

"Hey, wouldn't it be weird if…" TK, who's head seemed to be in the clouds since they had gotten out of the theater, blurted out, but decided against finishing his thought.

"IF…? COME ON TA, FINISH THE FREAKING SENTENCE" Davis screamed.

"You know, you pick on him for the STUPIDEST things!" Joe proclaimed.

"Shut up, four eyes!" Davis shot back at the blue headed boy.

"Oh nice come back! Real mature! That is SO fourth grade!" Sora joined in.

Davis stormed off in a rampage, Jun ran after screaming about how he wasn't allowed to take anymore naps in her bed because he wet it too much, leaving everyone else cracking up.

"So, like I was saying, wouldn't it be weird if some guy could actually hear what women thought? And, they knew all their weaknesses and how to charm them just right?" TK said.

Everyone looked at Matt. "What? No, I can't hear what women think." He said. 

Mimi let out the air she had been holding in and TK thought he heard Kari say "phew" from behind him. TK chuckled to himself. The group split up making their separate ways home. When TK got into bed that night he said, "Like that could ever really happen! That's a laugh!" to himself then fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"TK WAKE UP!" TK woke up and heard his mother yelling at from outside his door. "'I swear, that boy spends half the day sleeping!"' 

"Mom, I'm tired! It's Saturday! Give me a break!" TK said, whining.

"Ok honey, just get up, please" she said sweetly.

TK trudged out of bed. 'Crap! I have a basketball game tonight!' he thought. 10 minutes later TK emerged from his room, dressed. "I'm going out! My game is at 5 tonight! Remember!" he called to his mother.

"'He never spends any time with me"' he heard from the other room.

"Mom, I'll spend some time with you later." He said, feeling a little guilty at his mother's accusations.

"I didn't say anything, honey!" TK's eye's widened, 'What's going on? Matt probably told her to say that, yea' 

"Tell Matt I say nice joke!" he called out.

"What are you talking about honey?" "'Is he coming down with something?"' 

TK ran out of the apartment in shock, 'It was just a movie! This can't happen!' he thought.

"Hey TK!" yelled Yolei. 

"Oh, hi Yolei, how's it going?" he replied drably.

"'He seems kinda down, well isn't everyone these days? What am I going to do about Izzy?"' Yolei thought.

"AH!!!" screamed TK as he ran down the road, leaving Yolei with a confused expression on her face.

'I heard her talk… but… her lips didn't move! Yolei hasn't secretly been learning the art of ventriloquism has she? No… not enough time, especially to keep it secret. I'm going crazy!' TK ran to a McDonaldsâ and went into the restroom. A guy came in, TK stared blankly at him. He just gave him a weird look and went into a stall. TK stayed in the bathroom until 4:30 when he ran home to the school covering his ears and saying "lalalalala" the whole way there. When he got inside he saw Kari sitting on the bench, one of the first one's there (AN: she's a cheerleader). He didn't have the heart to ignore her. 

"Hey TK! Good luck!" she said smiling brightly. "'But of course you won't need it! You're the best, and cutest one on the team!"'

TK blushed. "Uh, thanx Kari."

"You're welcome!" she said.

"Well, I better go get ready." He said, motioning to the boy's locker room.

"Oh yeah. I've gotta warm-up too." She said "'I'll cheer especially for you, cutie!"' TK blushed more and ran to the locker room.

TK's team won by 10 points. He said thank you to anyone who said anything to him then ran all the way home. TK stayed in his room the rest of the weekend. Then Monday came…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"TK get OUT of bed! You're going to be late for school!" TK's mom screamed, attempting to pull the boy from his bed.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING!" TK yelled.

Finally Ms. Takaishi got her son out of bed and out the door. 

TK walked down the school halls dreading it every time he heard what a girl thought. 

"'I hate school! Why does this always happen?! I didn't do anything! Why do they think I'm such a dork? Oh no! I'm going to cry!"' TK heard, then saw a bunch of kids ganging up on a 6th grade girl. 

TK, being like the most popular guy in school, went up to them and said, "hey, leave her alone." 

They quickly backed off. The girl gave TK a relieved smile. "Thank you!" she said sincerely then ran off to her locker. 'Hey maybe this isn't SO bad, I'm like super TK! Hahahahaha' TK thought.

Then TK saw Kari by his locker, waiting for him, books in her arms. TK stared at her, she looked great. She had on a red tank top and a black skirt (about the size of Mimi's) a silver bracelet and some black clunky shoes. TK snapped out of his trance and made his way to his locker.

"Hey, Kari, you look nice today!" TK said happily.

"Thanx, TK!" "'He noticed! Oh, I could jump for joy!"'

TK got confused, 'Why would she care if I noticed? Could she like me like I like her? No, she's like the most popular girl in our school, she could get any guy she wanted to go out with her.' It was true, TK and Kari were the most popular kids in school and if someone knew one of them they knew the other too. They were always together.

"TK, what's wrong?" Kari said worriedly and felt his forehead. TK felt tingly all over when she touched him.

"Nothing! Uh… sorry." TK said sheepishly.

"Well, ok. It's time for Life Skills! Come on!" said Kari, grabbing TK's arm. 

"Oh woopedy doo! My FAVORITE class!" TK said sarcastically.

"Hey, if I have to put up with Shop you have to put up with Life Skills (a.k.a. home economics)!" said Kari, still dragging TK along. (AN: just incase you didn't pick this up, TK was getting his books and stuff during their conversation)

The teacher began talking about a new assignment. "Class, today we will begin the section on child development. We will start the section off with a project. You can have partners, infact they are insisted. Boy's pair off with girls and vice versa. There will be one baby doll for the both of you. The doll will act as your child, the baby cries. I will give you a key, which will turn off the crying, the keyhole is located in the doll's back. You will get special baby food from me. The baby doll does almost everything a regular one would, except it doesn't "make messes" You will take turns watching the child and can have a babysitter if it's needed. The child is never to be left alone! I have people watching to make sure that they aren't you don't know who the people are either, they could be anyone. At the end of the 3 week assignment you and your buddy will get together and write a report on what this experience was like and how it taught you. I expect a 3 page report done in ACE format. Any questions? Good, you may choose your partner." "'Oh, I'm going to regret that!"'

Several girls gathered around TK's desk asking him to be their partner, boys were doing the same to Kari. Kari and TK looked at each other and nodded. "Sorry, but TK's my partner" Kari said to the guys TK did the same thing except switched the names around. 

The kids hung their heads and found other partners, mumbling. Once everyone was settled the teacher began. "Kari, TK, here's your supply of food for this week, come to me on Friday for more. Here's the carrier, and if you can find any old doll clothes you can use those so the child won't have to wear the same thing everyday. Remember you have to treat the doll as if it were a real living being." The teacher handed the stuff to TK then turned to Kari. "Here is your doll, her number is 05531 but you may name her if you like." the teacher handed the doll in a blanket to Kari who seemed to come natural at holding baby's, maybe it was all the babysitting she did. 

The teacher moved onto the next couple. Kari turned to TK, "What do you want to name her?" she asked.

"Hmmm… how about Katry (kay tree)?" he said.

"Sounds good to me! Katry it is!" Kari said.

"Do you have any old doll clothes?" asked TK.

"I think so, they are probably in the old storage room we have. You can come over after we go to the digital world and help me look." She said.

"Ok, ugh we have to take her to the digi-world huh? If anyone of those spy's find her alone while we are gone it's down a letter grade for us!" TK responded. 'Thank goodness this is last period'

"'This is going to be a nightmare."' The teacher thought.

Kari and TK were the last ones to the computer room. Cody had Kendo that day so in his place Sora and Tai came. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked Tai.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GIRL TK?!" Davis asked, noticing the doll.

TK and Kari both sweatdropped. "It's a doll Davis, it's not real. It's an assignment for Life Skills class. And I am NOT your girl." Said Kari. "'What a baka (Japanese for idiot)"' TK stifled some laughter.

"'Aw! They make such a cute couple!"' TK heard Sora thinking. He blushed.

The group made their way to the digi-world where they destroyed a control spire disguised as a Monochromon. TK and Kari kept switching who had to hold the kid. They were now done for the day. As the children exited the school Tai kissed Sora then Tai, Kari, and TK made their way to the Kamiya residence. 

"Hey, TK, why don't you just stay for dinner?" said Tai.

"'Aw! I wanted to ask him, Tai!"' Kari thought.

"Oh, ok sounds good." TK said.

When they arrived at the Kamiya's TK phoned is mom who said it was fine. TK and Kari began to search the storage area for old doll clothes and such, they found a lot of stuff! At dinner, TK felt a bit nervous around Kari's parents for the first time in since he met them when he was 8. 

"Could you pass me the fried rice, TK?" asked Tai.

TK quickly handed the rice over to Tai and ate his food quietly. Kari sent him a reassuring smile. "'He's so cute when he's shy!"' she thought. TK blushed and turned back to his food. Kari walked TK outside.

"Ok, I'll take Katry tonight, You can take her tomorrow and so on…" said Kari.

"What about basketball and cheerleading practice?" TK asked. 

"Don't worry, I talked to Yolei about it, she'll do it." She replied.

"Ok, goodnight." TK waved and turned on his way.

"Goodnight" "'I love you"' Kari closed the door.

There was silence the whole way to TK's building. TK was still wide eyed when he opened the door to his apartment. He heard sniffles. 

"'Oh no! Better wipe my eyes before he sees me crying!"' 

'What?' TK thought. "Mom, are you ok?" TK said as he opened the door to her room.

"Yes, dear, just watching a bit of television." She said motioning to the TV on her dresser.

"Mom, what's up? What's going on?" TK demanded.

"Why nothing, dear. What ever do you mean?" she replied brightly.

"Stop with the act, I know something is going on." He said.

TK's mother burst into tears. "Oh TK!" she said as she pulled her son into a warm embrace, weeping on his shoulder. "I lost my job, we can stay here until I find another one but we might have to move again."

"No…" TK said in a disbelieving whisper. "Kari… Matt… the gang… KARI!" TK ran into his room crying. "I'll die if I have to leave her… again… it was hard enough the first time!" he told himself.

Ms. Takaishi came in. "TK, I'll try very hard to find a job here. I know how much your friends and brother mean to you. I'll try but I can't guarantee." TK felt somewhat better but still went to bed early that night. (AN: sleep solves problems, that's my theory ^_^ well maybe it doesn't but…) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day TK groggily walked into school, he was not groggy from being tired, he was just grumpy about the bad news his mother had told him the night before. 

"Hi TK!" came Kari's voice from behind him. (AN: I know this isn't important but I have to say that Kari is wearing a dark purple cross over shirt, half sleeve you can see it in Delias and dark blue jean bellbottoms with white tennis shoes) "'He looks like he's on drugs!"' "the way you look, you'd think you were the one tending to Katry's crying all night!" she said jokingly.

"Oh, uh yeah I didn't sleep very well." TK said sadly, Kari looked at him with love and worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong, TK?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" TK said as he grabbed the baby in it's carrier and stormed off toward his locker, Kari followed as fast as she could. "TK?" "'What's wrong with him?"'

"Get out of my brain!" screamed TK as he fell to his knees infront of his locker crying.

"TK!" Kari bent down and put a hand on his back. "'I wish there was something I could do!"' Kari began to cry herself, she didn't even know why TK was crying but she felt his pain as thought they were somehow connected… 

"Mom… mom got fired… we might… might have to move again." TK said through his tears.

"Oh no! TK you can't leave m… us!" Kari said hugging him. "'me"'

"I'm sorry" he said as he got up, brushing off tears, and walked away. Kari just stood there with tears rolling down her cheeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The school day was long but finally ended. Kari ran to catch up with TK. 

"Hey, TK" she said. 

"Hi" TK replied lowly.

"Mind if I walk with you?" she asked hopefully.

"No, come on." He gestured her over. 

The silence was almost deafening. The only thing TK heard was Kari's thoughts. "'Poor guy, if he really does go I will miss him so much… I need him! My life won't be complete without him! I love him!"'

TK couldn't help but blush. Soon the two approached Kari's building.

"Well, I gotta go! Bye!" she said then quickly pecked him on the cheek and ran off. His hand went immediately to his cheek.

"She kissed me!" he yelled. Luckily there was no one around to hear. 

TK ran home forgetting his troubles. "Mom, I'm home!" he yelled. "Mom?" TK finally found a note, it read:

TK-

Went out with a… friend, to talk things over. I'll be back at 9, dinner is heating in the oven.

Love,

Mom

"Weird…" TK whispered to himself then went to watch TV, although he paid no attention to what was going on ,on the screen, he was on cloud nine. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night Nancy Takaishi came home glowing. 

"What's with you?" TK asked. She just sighed. "'Oh, I didn't know he could be such a wonderful man, we'll have to go out again." She was thinking. 'Wha…?' TK thought.

"TK, I'm going to bed, goodnight, honey." She planted a kiss on her sons head then floated (not literally) to her room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Kari tried to not be around TK that much. She was still very embarrassed, every time TK caught her staring at him he'd smile widely and she would blush like crazy. That night TK's mom was out again, infact she was out every night for the next week and a half. One night she came home at 5, she was particularly happy. 

She ran into the living room and gave TK a giant hug. "TK! I have the most wonderful news!" "'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"'

"Spill" he replied calmly, setting the remote down. 

"I'm getting married!" she said.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" TK spit out his drink and his eyes started bugging out. 

"Yep! He's right outside! I'll bring him in!" Nancy left the room then in a minute came back with a tall handsome man, Mr. Ishida. 

"But you and… you… me… but… what the ma huh?" TK said.

"TK, your mother and I are getting re-married! And you won't have to move!" his father said. "'Why did I ever leave him?"' Nancy thought, then sighed.

TK was so happy! He gave them both hugs then… THUMP! He fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"He's coming to" TK's mom said. Nancy took a wet washcloth off of TK's head. 

"TK, we were worried about you! Kari's in the living room about some report." Mr. Ishida said.

"Uh ok" TK walked into the living room where Kari sat, nervously twiddling her thumbs. "TK! You're ok! Thank goodness!" she said.

"Oh well, hi!" he said.

"Hi… the report? Remember? We only have a few days left." Kari said.

"Oh yeah" TK said rubbing the back of his head.

"I heard the good news about your parents!" she said excitedly.

"Yea! That's something! I didn't even know they were seeing each other again!" TK said. 

TK and Kari began to work on their report, laughing and talking about various things as they did so, although Kari was still a bit embarrassed at having kissed TK. Soon enough they were done. TK's parents had left a half-hour ago to tell Matt the good news. Kari packed up her things and picked up Katry. TK walked the girl to the door.

"Well, goodnight, Kari" TK said.

"Goodnight" she replied.

They stared up into each others eyes, slowly they got closer and closer, their eyes closing in the process, their lips almost touching, when…

"WAH WAH WAH WAH!" came the electronic crying. Kari backed off blushing madly. TK blushed and ran his hand through his hair. Kari quickly put the key in it's back and turned off the crying. TK was about to speak when Kari interrupted him. 

"Were we just about to…?" she asked. "'Please say we were!"'

"Uh… yeah" TK replied. 

"'Stupid doll"' Kari was thinking. 

TK suddenly bent down and kissed Kari on the lips gently. They stayed that way for about 5 minutes. Kari brought her hands up behind TK's head and ran her hands through his blonde hair. The young lovers slowly parted and gazed into each others eyes. 

"I love you" TK spoke, you could see the sincerity in his eyes.

Kari was ecstatic! She gave TK a big hug, kissed him on the cheek and said, "I love you too!" Silence.

'Kari had to have been thinking something!' thought TK 'That's it! The kiss broke the curse! THANK YOU!'

Kari left after one more, long kiss. This was the beginning of the relationship they would share for the rest of their lives.

THAT'S IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TYPED IT ALL UP IN ONE NIGHT! YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!! Please review! No flames!!! I can't believe I accomplished that!!! Thank you for reading! If you didn't like it please don't review! Bye!

~Kari~


End file.
